leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Cleaver
The Black Cleaver is a legendary item in League of Legends.The Black Cleaver Item Page at the LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} Cost Analysis * 200 health = 528g * 50 attack damage = 1800g * 10% cooldown reduction = 322g ** Total Gold Value = 2650g * The armor penetration stat and the passive must have at least a combined value of 350g for to be gold efficient. Similar items Strategy * Armor reduction benefits all physical attacks against the target champion, making an excellent gang-attack weapon. ** Armor reduction and penetration effects stack, allowing an attacking character to benefit from shred , penetration runes, and items such as . * The armor-shred passive triggers not only on auto-attacks but on any effect which deals physical damage, such as , , and . ** Items with effects that deal physical damage on hit such as and won't apply more than one stack of the armor-shred in addition to the stack applied by a champion's auto attack. ** Auto-attacks with and will apply stacks to nearby champions. A champion attacked directly can't receive additional stacks. * The armor reduction stacks from apply only to enemy champions. They will not affect structures such as turrets and inhibitors; minions; or neutral monsters. * Physical damage-over-time abilities will apply one stack on every tick. * Pets that deal physical damage will apply stacks, even if they don't apply on-hit effects. Notes * The debuff counts per target. Multiple attacks on the same champion or across multiple champions will only apply stacks of the debuff faster, but the max cap will still be 5 on each target. * The very first instance of physical damage does not get the benefit of the armor reduction. The physical damage dealt is calculated first, and the debuff is applied after. This means the full benefit of the reduction is seen on the 6th hit, after all 5 stacks have been applied. * provides more raw percent-based armor piercing than the full five stacks (35% to 25%, respectively), but only attacks from the wielder will benefit from penetration. * Although is a fairly gold efficient item, when comparing the stats between having only to having 's component, , and , one can see having and is statistically better (from a strictly damage standpoint) for a similar gold price. Champions Abilities *The Percentage Armor reduction stacks multiplicatively with others champions' Percentage Armor reduction abilities. Percentage Reduction with full stacks: * reduces the armor of all enemies hit by % for 3 seconds. ** reduces the armor and magic resistance of the enemy hit by his first attack after cast, by % for 5 seconds. ** reduces the armor of enemies hit by her autoattacks by for 5 seconds per stack. This debuff stacks up to 5 times (Max. ). ** reduces the armor of enemies that step on the trap by % for 8 seconds. The trap does not apply the stacks. ** , when empowered by having more than 50 Fury, Dice will reduce the armor of all enemies hit by % for 4 seconds. ** reduces the armor of his target by 40% to 55% in the next 4 seconds (The effect does not apply the stacks). The armor reduction lasts for another 4 seconds after the drain completes. ** reduces the armor of all enemies hit by % for 5 seconds. ** reduces the target's armor by 40% for 4 seconds after every third consecutive hit. ** reduces the armor of the target hit by for 3 seconds. ** reduces the armor of targets hit by his basic attacks or by for 3 seconds. Only one target may be challenged at a given time. Patch history * Fixed a bug where spells were applying more reduction than intended V1.0.0.153: * Armor Reduction per stack reduced to from (Maximum reduction is now 25% from 30%) * Flat Armor Penetration reduced to 10 from 15 and is now unique. V1.0.0.152: Rework * Recipe: + * Item cost: 3000 * Combine cost: 1188 * +250 health * +50 attack damage * +10% cooldown reduction * +15 armor penetration * Passive: Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion reduces their armor by for 4 seconds. This effect stacks up to 4 times. V1.0.0.130: * No longer shreds and 's armor V1.0.0.109: * Fixed a bug where it didn't appear in the attack speed tab. V1.0.0.108: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + 795g ** Old recipe: + + 800g ** Damage reduced to 55 from 75. ** Now adds 30% increased attack speed. ** Unique passive - Now shreds 15 armor per stack from 12 but has a maximum of 3 stacks from 5. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. }} References cs:The Black Cleaver de:Schwarzes Beil fr:Couperet Noir pl:Czarny Tasak zh:黑色切割者 Category:Advanced items Category:Attack damage items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Armor penetration items